


The message

by CrazyM



Series: Initial D: World tour [1]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Present Tense, more skills, potential NFS crossover if necessary, takumi does NOT have an 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Takumi recieves a message from Ryosuke a good four years after the culmination of project D.





	The message

Takumi turned the key and the boxer died down. Almost immediately his phone vibrated and he fished the device out of his pocket. He pressed the lock button and a name glared out to him in the early morning dusk. He blinked twice to make sure it really was what he was reading. A name that had been so common in his day to day life four years ago and had suddenly gone off the grid had resurfaced.

_Takahashi Ryosuke._

Ryosuke? after four years? what happened? The last he knew about Ryosuke was that he was roaming the mountains of Japan looking for another gem, another diamond in the rough, which he could cut and polish to exuberant brilliance. Ryosuke is the kind of guy that keeps to himself and Takumi respected that. It must have been something major that must have driven him to message Takumi.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the message.

_I have an idea. top of Akina in the next thirty minutes._

Takumi exited the WRX and walked to the door, his eyes still set on the text message opened on his phone. He lifts his gaze to look at the 86. It has been a ritual for all these four years. Its like the glimpse of a lover- short but satisfying. Takumi is still fixing the 86- mainly because tofu does not have a high revenue and he does not want to get another job. He's been in a limbo for these four years- he has nothing better to do than deliver tofu and teach Itsuki how to drive fast and occasionally have races with the Akina locals. He had no idea how much project D had kept him busy until the project culminated after defeating Shinji. He had learned to make tofu like his dad did and started adding into the inventory and also doing something other than driving. It paid his fuel bills and upkeep. He was comfortable. He was stable.

But he was also bored as fuck. And the job was already starting to feel like a dead end.

No wonder the message from Ryosuke thrilled the shit out of him. Something to escape the mundane. Something to bring back the taste of adrenaline, the tingle at the ends of his fingers. Something to bring back the sense of precariousness while driving thousands of feet above sea level and only inches from certain death.

Takumi walked through the door to see Bunta sitting at the partition between the shop and the house. as always, he has a lit cigarette between his lips and his eyes look into the distance, unseeing.

Takumi still wonders what he keeps thinking.

"Dad I delivered all the tofu but I need to run to Akina."

  "What for?"

"Ryosuke is meeting me there."

Bunta grunts. He is already in the state of giving absolutely zero shits. But he has always been that way.

Takumi turns around and goes through the door. Inside, Bunta puffs out a cloud of smoke.

Takumi pushes the key into the slot of the door handle and turns. There is a clunk which means that all four sides of the car are open to access. He slides into the seats of the WRX and fastens the seatbelt. He puts the key into the slot behind the wheel and turns it. Then there is that phenomenon, when both the block and chassis shake in unison to contain the EJ20 which wakes up yawning and stretching. Since it has been less than a minute since he last cranked the engine, it is still warm. He wraps his fingers around the gearknob, presses the clutch and engages first. and then he drives off.

The mountain is burned into the back of his head. He is used to driving this route so often that driving over a hundred kilometres an hour is autopilot for him. He has gotten better and built an impenetrable shield around his skill and sense. He keeps breaking his own records- finding a second here, tightening the line there, and his Dad's WRX has served him faithfully, the all wheel drive finding him time like the 86 never could. He has driven this car quite a lot in these four years and he knows this car almost like the 86. There hasn't been enough races that challenge him to find the true limits of the Subaru and know the last 5 percent of the car, but he does not care.

When he had the 86, the 4A-GEU produced roughly two hundred and sixty horsepower courtesy of Bunta's contacts and Matsumoto's expert hands. The Subaru certainly made more than that and it was commendable considering it was still stock. The four wheel drive had traction where he least expected it and kept him glued to the line he was on. While the 4A felt like a strong and lithe kickboxer, the EJ felt like a heavyweight MMA champion. Both moved faster than a normal individual, but had different methods to knock out their opponent.

Takumi snaps out of his meditation when he sees the silhouette of the pearl white FC. There is a carbon hood on it, a spoiler, the headlights have been replaced too. But he knows it is Ryosuke's because he steps out of his car. Keisuke steps out the other side. Ryosuke is wearing a tan bomber jacket with black jeans and leather shoes. Keisuke had a simple shirt and blue jeans folded at the bottom complete with dark tan boots. Takumi parks to the side and exits the car. He walks over to the pair and they shake hands with smiles that feel like meeting a very old friend. Ryosuke glances over Takumi's shoulder and notices the WRX STI type R version V.

"Still fixing the 86?" he asks.

  "Yeah" Takumi replies, rubbing the back of the neck. "It still needs a few things." Ryosuke nods silently while Keisuke observes the blue Subaru. There is silence, not because of awkwardness, but rather due to both parties expecting the other to say something.

"So what did you call me for?" Takumi finally breaks the silence.

  "We first need a place to sit down" Ryosuke says.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my second fic so do let me know how this goes.
> 
> love you all!
> 
> M


End file.
